Spartan
by TJ4590
Summary: When the Worlds teen heroes have grown up and are now fully fledged 'Super Heroes' will they be able to protect us from real evil? BBRae


Hello and welcome to another story by…

…

…

Uh? Oh, sorry fell asleep with all the 'excitement'.

Have a new BB/Rae story up.

Anyway, this new story will be set in the near future, enjoy!

* * *

**SPARTAN**

The cold nights air was tranquil in Jump city, in the background you could hear the occasional siren of a police car answering an urgent call or a glass beer bottle breaking as a drunkard fell over during a substandard attempt to stumble home.

Suddenly that silence was shattered.

A loud, shrill siren rang out in the darkness, followed closely by the crash of a substantial amount of glass shattering. Two silhouetted figures, both carrying black briefcases, ran out of a bank, seconds later a great explosion tore the three storey building apart from the inside. The figures ran into an alleyway opposite the burning building and spotted their escape route, a fire exit. One of the individuals, who was wearing a black ski mask, spoke up, in a male voice.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, in all the cartoons the hero always catches the bad guys on the rooftops."

The other, also masked, answered sharply, "You read too many comics, we didn't spend three months planning this just to get caught by the cops now!"

She had a distinct female voice, although she was very assertive. The man nodded and followed the woman up the multiple ladders that lead to the rooftop. As they reached the top they began to hear sirens in the distance, They began to dash across the roofs, easily clearing the small gaps in between the buildings. After about two minutes of sprinting the male began to fall behind, panting, he stopped altogether and fell to his knees. The woman ran back to him and tried, unsuccessfully, to get him moving again. The police had already reached the bank by now and were beginning to search the surrounding area for the criminals, but this was the least of their worries.

"Excellent," exclaimed a deep voice from the shadows, "Now all I have to do is beat you, I must say, it was getting pretty boring following you."

"Show yourself!" shouted the woman.

A tall male figure stepped out of the shadows near an stair access doorway. As he moved closer his costume became more visible, he wore no mask but he did have green skin, eyes and hair. His ears were pointed and his costume was almost exactly like his old one except his gloves and shoes were now white and the purple of his old outfit was replaced with a dark blue.

"Oh crap! It's Changeling!" screamed the woman.

"I told you!" cried the man, falling onto his back, "The heroes always catch the bad guys on the roofs!"

"SHOOT HIM!" The woman tried to show no fear or worry in her order but her voice was wavering terribly and she was trembling slightly.

The man un-holstered his pistol and fired, Changeling easily dodging with his superhuman reflexes. The man emptied his clip, every shot missing, and fumbled in a poor endeavour to reload his gun. Changeling took this opportunity to dart forward, with inhuman speed, and accurately kick the clumsy weapon out of the hands of his assailant and over the edge of the rooftops.

The male figure squealed and attempted to get to his feet, only to have a fist swiftly delivered to his face, knocking him unconscious.

"DON'T MOVE MAN! I can kill you so easily right now!" exclaimed the other felon, training the weapon carefully on the heroes head.

"You know, there are at least seven ways I could incapacitate you without you even touching that trigger." Changeling replied calmly.

"Try me!" uttered the woman.

Changeling moved so quickly that the woman couldn't even register it, she didn't even notice until his elbow connected with her nose, sending her to the floor, the briefcase to the edge of the structure and leaving the weapon in his hands. He swiftly removed the clip and threw it off the edge of the three storey building too. The woman, who was clutching her face, removed her mask.

"Wait! If you let me go I can really make it worth your while!" she offered, defensively holding out one hand.

She began to get to her feet and walk towards him, letting go of her face and placing her hands on the green males muscular chest.

"I really like men who are… unique."

At this the Changeling raised an eyebrow when suddenly…

A wave of black energy slammed into the thief, flinging her through the air. She landed on the other side the building, skidding along the floor a little

"I can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?" another voice joked.

The owner of said voice floated towards the edge of the construction, landing softly. This character wore a black leotard and cloak. She walked toward Changeling.

"Why do I put up with you?" she asked.

"You don't think I was really going to… I mean…" the male tried to find to right words but nothing would come out of his mouth correctly.

The dark female turned away from Changeling, apparently annoyed with him.

Meanwhile, the female felon had gotten up and was beginning to run, leaving the briefcase rather than risk capture. Unfortunately for her, she had been spotted and her body was starting to be encased in a black light. Not noticing, she continued to scurry away across the buildings, only to be lifted into the air and glide back to the heroes.

"Let me out!" screamed the female.

"Take her out Raven, I have to sort out this money." the Changeling said, moving away toward the briefcases.

"With pleasure."

The crook had a look of terror on her face as the final blow was struck, the females fist connecting with the top of her cranium, putting her into the same state as the other criminal.

When the police found the money it was all in one briefcase and the thieves were just lying on the building next to it. In the shadows the two heroes were watching silently as their work was appreciated.

Unbeknownst to them, another figure was in the shadows, watching the two heroes with great intent.

"Found you."

It Is The Year 2017...

A Year The World Will Never Forget…

* * *

Hope you like it, next chapter should be up soon.

By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
